Family Reunited, Family Found
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: When Leia decides to tag along with Rey and Chewbacca to find her brother, how will Luke react to seeing his sister again after so many years? Will Rey find the belonging Maz had said she would? Read and find out. Rated T for some swearing, may change to M later. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of LucasFilm, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

General Organa was in her private quarters lying on her bed and trying seemingly in vain to fight off her tears.

Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her but she was alone in her room so Leia shook it off at first before she gasped as if remembering something she'd forgotten.

Leia sat up facing the foot of her bed and there stood the transparent form of Anakin Skywalker.

Leia growled furiously,"You! Come to torture me some more, _Father?!"_ Leia hissed at him keeping her voice quiet so the entire resistance wouldn't hear her.

Anakin sighed and looked ashamed,"Sweetheart I never-" he started but Leia cut him off," _Sweetheart?!_ Oh no you don't! You don't get to do that! You! You, who tortured me, blew up Alderaan, cut off Luke's hand, tortured Han before carbon freezing him and handing him off to that overgrown blob and almost turned my brother to the dark side which nearly killed him by the way! I am NOT your sweetheart! You, accursed Darth Vader! Skywalker is a name that has cursed my family, my friends, my husband since before I was born! My son is gone, my husband is dead and everything I do or touch turns to ash and for what?! Because I am cursed by the name Skywalker!" Leia ranted with quiet rage at him.

"Leia I am so-" Anakin tried but again she cut him off,"Get Out! And don't you dare come back! You may think you are my father but my father was General of the Rebel Alliance and King Bail Organa of Alderaan and no thanks to you, he is dead! Now, Vader get out of my sight and STAY OUT!" Leia told him.

Anakin sighed sadly but did as his daughter had requested and disappeared from sight.

Leia huffed as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in what was Han's pillow.

Meanwhile out in the command center of the base, Rey strode towards General Organa's quarters only to have Poe Dameron step into her path.

"Rey, I know you want to talk to her but now is not the time." Poe told her and Rey sighed.

"Now is exactly the time actually, I'm going to get Luke and bring him home. But I'm not leaving without saying goodbye to her first, besides she needs to know that she's not alone. Han was the closest thing I'd had to a father and I lost him too, I know it's not the same but if it were you wouldn't you want to know?" Rey asked pleadingly and Poe nodded.

"Yeah I suppose I see your point. Alright, go see her but go easy. This isn't gonna be an easy day for anyone least of all the General." Poe replied and Rey flashed a small smile before running off towards Leia's room.

Leia having been unable to fight her tears any longer was currently sobbing hysterically into Han's pillow when someone knocked gently on her door.

Leia grabbed her pillow and shouted,"Go away!" as she tossed the pillow at the door before she heard Rey's voice calling out to her through the force.

 _General Organa? I know you want to be alone but I've come to say goodbye. Artoo has come out of hibernation and showed us where Luke is, I thought you'd want to know. I promise you, I will find your brother and bring him home and back to you. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, General but I will leave you in peace now._

Leia heard everything she'd said and gasped, this girl no this woman was strong with the force. Stronger than even her brother or her son...

No jedi training what-so-ever and she was already using force-communication? This was no ordinary force-sensitive young woman.

"Rey wait." Leia called and stood to greet her guest while using her force abilities to open her door.

"I'm sorry Rey. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Leia explained but Rey merely smiled sadly.

"Don't be, I can't imagine what you must be going through right now but if I could I imagine I might snap at someone too not because I meant to but because I would be upset. You're upset, you're heartbroken and nobody can blame you for mourning Han." Rey whispered choosing her words with care and Leia managed the smallest of smiles.

"So... You've found my brother then?" Leia said although it came out sounding more like a question.

"Yes General and I'm leaving to go and get him so I can bring him home to you. I've come to say goodbye." Rey replied and saluted her making Leia raise an eyebrow.

Leia smiled at Rey with kind sadness,"Rey, would you do something for me?" she asked and Rey smiled.

"Anything General." Rey replied.

"Okay. First, you can call me Leia if you like and second, I'd appreciate it if you could tell Chewie to hold off on leaving just yet. I'd also appreciate it if you'd inform Admiral Ackbar that I wish to speak with him and then wait for me by the Falcon. I'll come say goodbye to Chewie and Artoo before you leave." Leia requested mysteriously but Rey nodded.

"Of course... Leia." Rey replied awkwardly with a sheepish smile before she scurried off to do as Leia had asked.

A few minutes later Leia was walking through the command center towards the landing field where the Falcon was docked when Poe approached her,"General Organa, is it true? Are you really leaving?"

Leia chuckled,"Poe, you say that as if I'm going to disappear. Yes, it's true but I assure you Poe, I am coming back after I find my brother. Besides Admiral Ackbar will be acting as General while I'm away so promise me you'll help him to keep our boys in line. Ackbar is a great leader and was one of the founding leaders of the Rebel Alliance when I was barely twenty years old but he hasn't lead on that scale for many years so I need you to be his right hand man and help him with what ever he may need and I'll be back before you realize I was even gone." Leia explained at length and Poe nodded.

Poe watched as she made her way onto the Falcon and saluted her departure before turning back and walking into the command center,"Alright people, listen up! General Organa has gone to retrieve Commander Skywalker and she's put Admiral Ackbar in charge while she's away. You will all be expected to follow his orders just as you would hers, anyone who disobeys Ackbar's orders will have to face Organa's wrath. You've been warned. As you were." Poe informed everyone and gave Ackbar an encouraging nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of LucasFilm, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

On the way to the system where Luke was traveling at sub-light speed, Rey noticed the mix of worry and nervousness in Leia's expression.

"Hey, you look worried. You wanna talk about it?" Rey asked with genuine concern for the woman she looked up to and Leia gave a halfhearted smile.

"It's nothing really, I guess I'm just a little worried about Ackbar. He's a good friend and an amazing leader but I wonder if I put too much on his shoulders with the resistance. Leading a squadron of fighters is one thing but leading the entire resistance is a lot on one's shoulders especially if you're not used to it. I told Poe to help him but what if it's not enough?" Leia explained and Rey wasn't sure how to respond.

"I-I wish I knew how to help but I'm afraid I don't know much about leading anything. I'm sorry Leia, I wish I could be of more help to you." Rey stammered slightly and Leia smiled sadly.

"You already are helping me, more than I think you realize. Without you the first order probably would've found BB-8 before we could get him back and my brother would probably be dead if it weren't for you. You've already done more to help not just me but the resistance than I could ever possibly thank you for." Leia told the young woman in front of her with a smile and Rey's eyes welled with tears.

"I only wish I could've saved Han. He was like the father I never had and I couldn't save him." Rey's voice cracked as she tried in vain to fight the tears and Leia bit her bottom lip in a futile attempt to fight off her own tears.

"Oh honey, there was nothing any of us could have done and besides if anyone's to blame here it's me." Leia confessed and Rey shook her head.

"Don't say that. Leia, this is not your fault. It's not!" Rey insisted but Leia continued.

"No but it's the truth Rey, it is. Han was right and for once I should have listened to him, if I had he'd still be alive but no I foolishly believed that if I just held the hope that my son was still in there somewhere then I would be able to will him to come home. If I had just accepted the situation for what it was and told him not to go, he'd still be here with me. The last thing I ever asked him for was what got him killed, I told him if he saw our... son to bring him home. Han is dead and it's all my fault but he didn't deserve that, nobody deserves that. To be killed by your own... but that monster is not my son anymore." Leia whispered bitterly.

Rey reached out and took Leia's left hand in her right before she pointed to Leia's ring finger,"Leia look at this, this ring on your finger does not stand for just anything. Han loved you and he wanted the same thing you did, he wanted your family to be whole again and he wanted you to be happy. I may not have known him for very long but I know this, he loved you and he would have done anything for you. In the little time I got to spend with him before I was captured by the first order, you were all he talked about. How Luke always had to play mediater when you two would argue, the victory celebration on Endor with the ewoks after the empire's defeat and how much he loved you. He said that when you would smile your eyes sparkled more beautifully than any stars in the galaxy and how he thought you made braiding your hair look like an art form or he said that you looked like an angel when you woke up in the morning. Han loved you so much, Leia and I don't think he'd want you to cry because he told me once that whenever he saw you upset or crying it would break his heart and he said that sometimes he'd start an argument because he'd rather see you angry and yelling or smiling and laughing. Anything as long as you weren't crying because seeing you cry broke his heart and he couldn't stand seeing you unhappy or upset." Rey explained but Leia simply squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head in sadness.

Meanwhile Chewie set the Falcon on auto-pilot.

[Rey, come and keep an eye on our flight path. Let me worry about her for a while.] Chewie called from the cockpit and Leia nodded.

"Go on, I'll be alright. I'm tougher than I look which is really saying something considering I probably look like I've been through the lava pits of Sullust and back right now." Leia assured her and Rey reluctantly nodded.

Rey went to the cockpit and sat down in Han's seat as Chewie went to see Leia.

Chewie found Leia sitting at the holo chess table and before Leia could react in any way the wookiee scooped her into his arms and carried her into the modified bunker she'd shared with Han.

[C'mon Leia, you need to rest. Luke will be worried if he sees you like this and Han made me promise to take care of you.] Chewie growled softly and Leia shrieked.

"Chewie! Put me down! I can walk you know." Leia shrieked as he carried her through the Falcon to her bedroom.

Chewie let out a laugh,[Yes, I know you can walk but I also know if I put you down you'll find some excuse not to rest. Face it, I know you too well and like I said I promised him I would take care of you on Bespin years ago. A promise is a promise Leia, now get some rest and one of us will wake you when we reach our destination. Sweet dreams Princess.]

Chewie gently set her down on her bed and tucked her in before as quietly as possible making his way out of the room.

As he turned to close the door behind him he saw that Leia was already sound asleep.

Chewie walked back to the cockpit and sat down in his seat at the controls before he noticed Rey dozing off.

Chewie gently tapped her on the shoulder,[Rey, go get some sleep. I'll worry about getting us to Luke and it'll help keep my mind off of Han, besides you look like you could use the rest.] and Rey smiled sleepily and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Chewie but only an hour or two, you need your sleep too." Rey replied with a yawn and Chewie made a sort of grunting sound.

[Nah, I'll sleep after we find Luke. Besides wookiees don't need as much sleep as most other people seem to. Average sleep for a wookiee is probably about three to five hours where as for you, it's better if you get at least eight hours sleep. I'll be okay but it was nice of you to think of me, only people who seemed to worry about me was Han, Luke Leia and my family on Kashyyyk and now you. Now, go. Sleep.] Chewie told his young companion and Rey nodded before giving the wookiee a small hug and trudging off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of LucasFilm, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

The next morning Leia woke to find they had landed and she was in such a rush to see her brother that she didn't even think to check in the mirror so when she bolted down the curving corridor to the lounge of the Falcon Luke turned to greet his sister only to snicker as he tried to fight off his laughter.

"Uh hi Leia. Have a _good_ sleep?" Luke asked barely keeping the laughter at bay and Leia quirked a questioning eyebrow.

Narrowing her eyes at her brother, Leia walked over to the small mirror before her eyes widened. Leia turned to glare at her brother,"Nice Luke. You couldn't just spit it out and tell me that my hair is a complete mess?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Luke retorted playfully and Leia simply rolled her eyes,"Well I can see you've matured since I saw you last, Not." she jabbed back with an annoyed expression and stormed back towards her room to fix her hair.

Luke told Chewie and Rey that he'd be right back and went to talk to his sister.

Luke knocked gently on the cabin door to Leia's room,"Leia? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just... ugh, I don't know I was being stupid and I'm sorry."

Leia was standing in front of the mirror in the fresher fixing her hair and listening to her brother apologizing in the corridor outside her bedroom.

She sighed and used the force to open the door and let him in,"You're not stupid Luke, a little childish maybe but not stupid. It's my own fault for not fixing my hair before going out to greet you but I couldn't help it, I missed you and I couldn't wait to see my brother again after all this time. You have nothing to apologize for." Leia explained quietly as she walked back into her room before sitting herself down on the foot of her bed and patting the space next to her.

Luke smiled at her silent invitation and sat down next to his sister,"I missed you too Leia, truly I did but I still feel like if I'd just been... a better jedi then, then maybe Ben wouldn't have... I let you down Leia, I failed you and Han, I failed Ben. I don't know, maybe I should have given up the life of a jedi like you did, maybe then none of this would have ever happened." he explained and Leia had to close her eyes for a moment to push the tears back.

Leia swallowed hard, took a deep breath and opened her eyes before she spoke her voice hoarse and raspy from the emotions,"Luke listen to me very carefully, okay? You did all you could to try to help him, we all did but ultimately it was his choice and he made it. Nobody forced Ben to join Snoke, not you not me and not Han. We did all we could for Ben and so did you, he knew we loved him and that you loved him but he also knew that he couldn't have everything. Ben knew he had to choose because he couldn't have it both ways, he wanted to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and he wanted to make you, Han and I proud but he knew he couldn't do both so he did what he felt was more important and he chose... much like Vader, he chose power over the people that loved him most. You've done all you can Luke but your nephew, my son is gone and he is not coming back but I need you to come back. Come home Luke and together we can save the galaxy once more and bring peace and freedom back again. I know it won't be easy or even close to easy but we've done it before and we can do it again. But I can't do this on my own Luke, I can't do this without you I need your help. Please Brother, help me." Leia pleaded with her brother but Luke hung his head.

"I can't. I'm sorry Leia but I just can't. I'm not the hero everyone thinks I am, I've become someone I don't even recognize anymore. I've never liked the first order or the empire but I've already lost too much, my wife, my daughter, the jedi academy I built is gone, Ben is gone and yes I know, Han is gone now too. Leia, if I couldn't save them what makes you so sure I could save an entire galaxy?" Luke questioned and Leia lifted his now bearded chin and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because you're the only person so far with the name Skywalker who isn't a complete ass for one thing and for two because you're my brother but more than anything else because as I said I know you can save the galaxy because you've already done it once. Besides I didn't ask _you_ to save the galaxy, I asked you to _help me_ save it. Luke, I'm not saying you have to save everyone nor am I asking you to do anything alone. I'm asking you as my _brother,_ stand by my side and help me bring the first order to it's knees, help me bring freedom and peace to the galaxy once more. _Together, Luke as brother and sister. As family, Brother please. Help me."_ Leia suddenly stopped talking out loud and reached out to her brother with the force.

Luke not having expected Leia to use force-communication simply stared at his sister with wide eyes for a moment before he realized how much she needed him right now.

Luke realized that more now than ever Leia needed her brother, needed him to be there for her and then as if mentally smacking himself he realized she'd needed him all along especially after Ben turned and instead of being there for her like the brother he should have been he'd ran and hidden like a cowardly idiot.

Luke's blue eyes welled up and he buried his head in his hands tugging at the hair hanging over his eyes,"How could I be so stupid? I should've been there for you after Ben... you and Han needed me and I just left you both when you needed me the most. I'm a pathetic excuse for a brother, honestly you'd be better off with an ewok for a brother."

Leia sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose,"Knock it off Luke! You had your own problems to deal with and besides even if you had been there after Ben turned Han and I would've only driven you crazy. After Ben turned, our arguments only got worse and violently brutal. We would yell and scream at each other for hours on end, Han always tried to apologize for things he'd said that he didn't mean and I never listened or even made any attempt to hear him out and I eventually drove him away. About five years ago I woke up one morning and went to tell him how sorry I was and how much I loved him but it was too late, he was already gone and I never saw him again until someone at Maz Kanata's castle on Takodana informed the resistance that a droid we were looking for was there. When we got to Takodana the first order was everywhere, blowing things up with air strikes storm troopers were all over the place and smack dab in the center of it all your brother in-law stood there with Chewie at his side as if those two knew all along that I would be there. He came with us back to the resistance and helped us figure out how we would destroy the star killer base and just before he left he held me one last time and I foolishly wished for our family to be whole again. I told him that if he saw our son to bring him home and the one time he _shouldn't have_ listened to me was of course the one time he did and now because of me and my stupid wishful thinking I will never see him again! So don't give me the bantha shit Luke, you wouldn't have done anymore good than I did for myself! Your self-pity party ends now! I can and will bring down the monster that used to be my son and the first order with or without your help if I have to but I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you or will you not help me? If you truly want to be my brother and be there for me like you say then help me Luke, Please!" Leia pleaded with her brother and Luke remained silent.

Luke looked into his sisters eyes and nodded,"I will help you, Sister." he whispered quietly but Leia heard him loud and clear.

Leia hugged him tightly and kissed her brother on the cheek,"Thank you, Brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of LucasFilm, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

Later that day Chewie, Luke and Artoo had gone for a walk together and Luke had asked his sister to come along but Leia politely declined saying she wanted to try and get some rest and Rey decided to stay to keep her company.

Leia insisted that as much as she appreciated the offer, she didn't mind being alone to which Rey simply sat down at the bottom of the Falcon's boarding ramp while silently expressing that she wasn't going anywhere.

So Leia gave in and sat down beside the young woman with a sigh of resignation.

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Leia spoke up,"So you really live in Niima Outpost on Jakku?" she asked and Rey nodded.

"In an imperial walker from the war between the empire and the alliance that was somehow turned on it's side. It's not much, I know but it's home or at least it was but now the resistance seems more like home. My family left me there when I was four maybe five years old and everyday I would make these tally marks on the wall to keep track of how long I'd been there. I only hope my family hasn't come back for me and I wasn't there for them to find. Maz Kanata told me that deep down I already knew they were never coming back and that the belonging I sought was somewhere in the future and not the past but I don't understand what that means. I know the longer I was on Jakku the more I began to doubt my family would turn up but I kept telling myself that I just had to have faith and be patient although I realize now that just because you wish for it does not mean it will happen. Maz was right, my family will probably never come back for me. 'The belonging you seek lies ahead of you, not behind you.' she'd told me but if my family isn't coming back then what does it mean?" Rey explained and Leia sighed sadly.

"I'm not sure what it means Rey but in my experience you can spend your whole life thinking you know who you are, who your family is and where you come from only to realize you know nothing at all. I was raised as an Alderaanian princess, my parents were Breha and Bail Organa of Alderaan and for the first nineteen to twenty years of my life I believed that I was royalty. That I came from a noble family, a good family only to realize that my biological family was a good family but it had an extremely dark past. Now don't get me wrong I love my brother very much but sometimes I wonder if there are some truths that are best left undiscovered. You can spend your life trying to uncover the truth of who you are but the question is, will you be able to handle it or will it only bring you more pain? As I said I love my brother very much however I cannot help but wonder, would I have had to suffer as much or lose as much as I have if I hadn't gained a sibling? The truth can be a blessing but be cautious Rey for the truth can also be a mighty burden leaving nothing but sorrow, pain and destruction in it's path." Leia responded with a tone full of wisdom and warning.

"I understand Leia but I've waited too long already, come too far to turn back. Salvation or undoing, either way I need to know the truth about what happened to me and why my family would leave me on Jakku. Did something happen to my family and leaving me was their way protecting me or was it something else and if so what? Why haven't they come back for me, maybe they're dead and that's they never returned but whatever the truth may be I must figure it out." Rey explained and Leia nodded.

"What do you remember about your family Rey?" Leia asked and Rey smiled.

"Not too much, only bits and pieces really. My father used to pick me up and sit me on his shoulders, he always wore a black glove on one hand and he had a scar across his face that ran from just under his left eye and down to his jaw. The scar would always look deeper when he smiled. I don't remember too much about my mother just that she had hazel eyes and long hair and it would take her hours to braid it all the way to the end. I also get the feeling that my mother was someone of rank and importance, someone like you Leia. Maybe my mother was general too or an admiral like Ackbar but I can't be certain, I know she was very beautiful and kind. I remember someone singing a lullaby to me, I don't know whose voice it was but it sounded like an angel voice and it sang a song that sounded almost gypsy like. And... I remember trees I think, yes trees and the scent of lavender. Lavender and a forest full of trees so tall they almost reached through the planet's surface and into the galaxy." Rey explained with reminiscent smile and Leia thought about Rey's description of her mother and father.

"There was a young woman Luke and I met after the fall of the empire when we were trying to build the new republic. Now what was her name? It was a very unique name, not very common but very beautiful... Oh yes Helana. Now I'm not saying she was your mother but she had the longest hair I'd ever seen and my hair went past my waist at the time so that was saying something and she had hazel eyes. She was extremely beautiful and kind but as far as I could tell she wasn't a general or anything like that in fact I think she was just a simple civilian but don't take my word for it because that's just a guess. You'd have to ask Luke, he knew Helana better than I did and I only met her that once." Leia explained and Rey beamed.

"Thank you Leia." Rey replied and threw her arms around Leia in a tight hug taking Leia by surprise before she returned the embrace.

"Your welcome. I hope you find your family and I hope they don't disappoint you." Leia said cryptically but Rey didn't seem to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of LucasFilm, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

It was almost two in the morning when Luke returned to the Falcon Chewie and Artoo had come back earlier. Artoo powered down for the night and Chewie was asleep as was Rey so Luke was shocked to find Leia waiting up for him.

"Leia? What are you still doing up?" Luke asked his sister and Leia scoffed lightly.

"I'm a general, I'm used to not sleeping. What's your excuse?" Leia asked sounding a little pissed off.

"Okay, sorry I asked. You don't have get all pissy about it." Luke muttered and Leia laughed without humor.

" _Pissy?_ Oh, I'm pissy? Gee, I wonder why Luke? When were you planning on telling me that my niece is still alive or were planning on telling me at all?" Leia kept her voice as quiet as possible so as not to wake the others.

"Your niece? Leia, Brehanna is dead. She died with the jedi academy I was building and you know it. I don't want to fight with you, let's play some holo chess." Luke tried to change the subject, Leia wasn't having it.

"No Luke, _Brehanna_ is sleeping in my room. Rey described her father to me from what she remembers Luke, He always wore a black glove on one hand and had a scar running from under his left eye to his jaw. Kinda like the scar you have under that beard of yours, she also said that scar would deepen when he smiled kinda like yours does. You always used to wear a black glove over your hand." Leia hissed losing her patience.

"Coincidence. Completely random coincidence Leia, nothing more." Luke argued with a sigh.

"Yeah? You remember the Corellian lullaby I sang Brehanna to sleep with when you couldn't get her to go down for the night. Well get this, Rey remembers it too but how could she if wasn't Brehanna? How's that for a damn coincidence?!" Leia snapped at her brother but Luke was shaking his head in denial.

"Your just like our father, you know that? Vader stood right in front of me and didn't even know I was his daughter. You'd think you would recognize your own daughter when she's standing right in front of you. Rey _is_ Brehanna, Rey is your daughter Luke and your her father." Leia told him but Luke kept shaking his head.

"No I can't be her father Leia, I just can't be. No, my Brehanna is dead." Luke insisted and Leia threw her hands up.

"Argh, for the love of... Luke when are you to snap out of it and wake up?! Rey is your daughter and my niece, I used to sing her to sleep and you used to carry her on your shoulders all the time." Leia explained but Luke just stood there.

"Fine! I give up, believe what you want Luke but if she comes to you asking questions and you hurt her, I will have words for you and they won't be nice. That girl has been through enough and the last thing she needs right now is a father who won't even admit the truth to himself. What the hell happened to you up here Luke? Where is the man I once called brother because I don't see him anywhere, I see a coward who couldn't recognize his own daughter if she walked up and smacked him." Leia hissed with angry tears in her eyes.

"What is this? Is it true, Leia? Is he really my father?" Rey asked and Leia glared at Luke as if to silence him.

"Yes." Leia replied at the same time Luke said no, he wasn't her father.

Rey looked into Luke's eyes and she saw that he was lying even if he believed he was being truthful.

"Father? Father, please look at me?" Rey pleaded.

"I'm not your father Rey, I'd be proud if I was but I'm not." Luke insisted and walked away with Rey staring after him.

"Why won't he look at me? Aunt Leia, why?" Rey cried and Leia embraced her niece,"Because he's acting like a fool. Don't worry sweetheart, he'll wake up and see things for what they are eventually."

Rey sobbed quietly and Leia rubbed her back,"Shh, it's alright Breha. You're home now."

"Breha? Like your mother?" Rey asked and Leia smiled with nod,"Luke couldn't think of a girl's name he liked so he told me to pick one. I named you Brehanna but I always called Breha for short."

"Come on honey, let's get some sleep. It's late and we have an early start tomorrow. We have to get back to the resistance and make sure the boys haven't driven Ackbar insane yet. Today was rough but with any luck tomorrow will be better." Leia explained and Rey nodded.

So together they walked back to Leia's room and Rey crawled into bed, Leia tucked her in and then turned to go but Rey grabbed her hand.

"Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Rey said so Leia curled up next to her niece.

"Oh honey, I'm not going anywhere and you will never be alone again I promise. As for your Father, he will come around. I know right now it may not seem that way but I don't think he remembers who he is right now let alone you, he's isolated himself for too long but I promise you Rey neither of us will ever leave you. When you have the force as strongly as our family one never really goes away." Leia whispered and Rey rested her head on her aunts shoulder.

"What about Uncle Han? Did he have the force?" Rey asked and Leia sighed sadly,"Unfortunately no. He did not at least not as far I know and I never sensed it within him so I don't think he was. Which really sucks because if anyone could talk sense into your father it was your uncle."

A few tears slipped from Rey's eyes,"I miss him so much and he'll never know how much he meant to me. Why would he do that to him? To you?" Rey asked and Leia let her tears go as she held her niece in her embrace.

"I know baby, I miss him too. As for _him_ , I don't know why he would do such a thing to his father or to me but if I had to guess he probably did it because Snoke was testing him on whether or not he could do it. The dark side is sadistic, it twists innocent people into beings so sinister it'll give anyone nightmares. That may have been my son, your cousin once but Ben is gone and Kylo Ren has taken his place. He must be destroyed and I will do whatever it takes because I refuse to let him harm anyone else in my family." Leia explained and Rey thought for a minute.

"Snoke, he's gonna come after me isn't he? Like Vader did with my father? He wants me to be like him." Rey cried and Leia was worried about that too.

"Listen to me Rey, I won't let him take you. I lost my niece once and now I've got you back, I'll be damned if I let anyone take you away from me ever again. He won't touch you Rey, I promise." Leia said with hard determination in her eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" Rey asked and Leia smirked,"Because we're get him first. I promised to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I won't let him hurt you Rey, nobody hurts my family and gets away with it not even my son."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of LucasFilm, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

The next morning Rey and Leia woke up to the Falcon being shaken almost like...

"Shit!" Leia muttered as she stumbled from her room and out towards the cockpit of the Falcon to find out what was happening.

"Luke? What in the name of Alderaan are you doing? You don't even know where the base is." Leia said as she sat down behind her brother.

"Chewie filled me in, I know where we're going." Luke replied and Leia nodded slightly.

"Okay. Well what's going on? Are we being attacked or are you getting reckless like your late brother in-law and flying through an asteroid field?" Leia asked and Luke shrugged.

"I don't know actually, I was just wondering the same thing. We're not in an astroid field but I'm not seeing anything on the scanners either so I'm not sure what it was." he replied and Leia pressed a hand over her eyes.

"Well do me a favor and go find out, will you? I'll take over here. Chewie, go help Luke find out what that was and if you need to plug Artoo into the ship's system to find out what it could've been." Leia asked and Chewie nodded before he strode off after her brother.

Leia got up and sat down in Han's seat before taking the controls.

Rey walked into the cockpit and sat down in Chewie's chair across from her aunt,"Morning Aunt Leia." Rey greeted with a yawn and Leia chuckled.

"Morning sweetheart, get enough sleep last night? I'd guess not by the size of that yawn." Leia replied while focusing on the controls until she heard Rey gasp.

"What's the matter?" Leia asked.

"Aunt Leia, you're bleeding. Did you hit your head on something?" Rey explained and Leia understood why her niece was worried.

"Oh yeah that. Don't worry about it, it wasn't that bad when I looked at it in the mirror ten minutes ago but if it worries you that much there should be some bacta in the gally for small cuts and scrapes." Leia explained and Rey nodded before going to grab the bacta.

While Rey applied the bacta to her aunt's forehead Leia thought about the visit from her father's force ghost and how she had overreacted. She could sense how much he regretted hurting her the way he had as Vader but she was still so angry, if he hadn't been so stupid as to trust the emperor like he had she and Luke wouldn't have been separated at birth. They would have been raised by Anakin and none of this would have even happened, the death star and Alderaan or the rise of the first order at the hands of Snoke and her son, Luke would never have gone away and Han would still be alive.

As much as she may have overreacted by flipping out on her fathers force ghost it didn't change all the horrific things he'd done or the fact that everything that has happened happened because of her father at least from a certain point of view and she wasn't sure she could forgive him yet or if she'd ever be able to forgive him.

"There, that should do it." Rey said when she finished putting the bandage over the small cut on Leia's forehead.

Leia smiled softly,"Thank you sweetheart."

Luke's voice came over the comm system,"Neither me or Chewie can find any sign of anything that could've hit us on the scanners. Artoo is looking to see what he can find but so far nothing's come up."

"Alright. Tell Artoo not to worry about it, I'm going to find somewhere to land so I can check to make sure it wasn't a first order tracking droid or something. Because if they're tracking us then we're gonna have a much bigger and nastier problem." Leia told her brother.

"Yeah okay, makes sense. Artoo, the general has spoken. She's gonna land and check it out for herself." Luke replied over the comm and Leia heard Artoo as he beeped out to her in the affirmative.

"Very funny Luke, Thank you Artoo. Thanks Chewie." Leia told them before finding a crowded system to set down in that would allow them remain some what undetected and allow them to escape unnoticed if the situation called for it.

Once Leia found a crowded place and set the Falcon down she walked off the ship before walking around to where she'd felt the impact of something hitting the ship earlier and that's when she saw it.

"Uh huh, gotcha ya little stow-away!" Leia muttered and grabbed the tracking device that had been planted on the ship before getting back on board.

"Well look what we have here. A tracking droid with a built-in holo-vid monitor." Leia announced to her brother, niece and friends.

Artoo beeped saying they should destroy it but Leia shook her head,"No Artoo, I have a better idea."

Leia glanced at the tracking droid before she reprogrammed the droid to record a message and then return to it's sender.

"I don't know which one of you first order pricks sent this tracker but nice try. In case you didn't get the memo let me fill you assholes in, I am General Leia Organa Solo and you will have to do better than that if you're going to keep up with me! Kylo Ren, if you're watching this then just know that if you ever hurt my family again any of them it will be the last thing you ever do and not even your grandfather will save you from my wrath. Sweet dreams Ben, have a nice life." Leia recorded the message and sent the droid on it's new course back to the first order where it came from.

"Now, let's go home." Leia told her family with a proud smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of LucasFilm, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

Somewhere in a dark corner of the galaxy Kylo Ren was awaiting the return of his tracking droid although he was taken by surprise when one of his troopers informed him that the droid had already returned.

"Sir, you may want to take a look at this." the shadow trooper informed him.

"What is it? Has our friend recovered something useful?" Kylo asked and the trooper was silent before making his reply.

"Not exactly sir but I think you'll still want to look this." he replied and so Kylo watched as the message left by his mother played out on the holo screen.

"Damn it! Why must my mother be so irritatingly smart?!" Kylo muttered under his breath.

"What can I do sir?" the trooper asked awaiting his orders and Kylo turned to look at his most loyal trooper.

"I appreciate your willingness to help but I believe this is something I must do alone. I have complete faith in your abilities but this woman is not someone easily fooled so to ensure our success I must do this myself." Kylo explained to his loyal follower.

"As you wish sir, may the force be with you." his trooper replied and Kylo nodded.

"Thank you for your understanding." Kylo replied before he force-choked the trooper to death.

Kylo walked down to the detention block and into a cell closing the door behind him.

"Organa is proving far too smart for my usual tactics so it is time for plan B, isn't that what you always said in times of failure?" Kylo asked the prisoner.

"And use me as bait for your trap? Yeah I don't think so. You might as well kill me now because I won't betray her as you have, I promised to bring you home and I failed but I'll die before I fail her a second time." the prisoner replied.

"Maybe, we shall see." Kylo replied before pulling out a small dagger and dragging it along the prisoners arm careful not to hit any vital veins while slowly torturing the man.

Leia, Rey, Luke, Chewie and Artoo had just gotten back to base.

Luke and Artoo had already wandered off somewhere so Chewie, Rey and Leia were left on the Falcon.

Leia was fixing up the bunkers and making the beds while Rey helped Chewie fix up a few bits and pieces that needed maintenance after the long trip they'd just returned from.

Leia was just about done tidying up when her right arm suddenly burned painfully as if someone had just taken a dagger up the side of it.

Leia cried out in pain and Chewie and Rey both ran to her side,"Aunt Leia, What is it? What's wrong?" Rey asked and Leia shook her head silently saying she didn't know.

"Something is wrong... in... the force... I feel... Han's pain but... he's... he's dead so..." Leia ground out between gasps before the pain overwhelmed her and she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of LucasFilm, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

 _Leia, Leia! Don't fall for it your worship, it's a trap!_

 _Han...? Han where are you?_

Rey watched as her aunt tossed and turned in her sleep all the while calling out for Han.

Rey guessed she must be having some sort of nightmare or something.

Where the hell was Luke? Rey thought to herself and asked Chewie to watch over Leia while she went to find her father.

Rey walked around base looking for Luke, she looked around the landing field and the hangers. She looked around the beach but she couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he went to find C- 3po, so Rey checked around the command center and the mess hall but there was no sign of Luke.

Then it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't checked the cliffs so that's where Rey headed next and that's exactly where she found him.

"Luke, where have you been?! I've been looking everywhere for you, it's Leia. You need to come quickly, Chewie is with her but I think she's getting worse." Rey vaguely explained but Luke nodded and without a word he took off past her.

"Where is she? What happened?" Luke asked and he could tell Rey was genuinely worried about Leia.

"On the Falcon with Chewie. I'm not sure exactly, Chewie and I were fixing stuff when I heard her cry out in pain. We ran to see if she was alright and she mumbled something about Han's pain before she just past out." Rey explained and Luke nodded.

When they got back to the Falcon Leia was in and out of consciousness.

Luke was at his sisters side in an instant, he felt her forehead and gasped,"She's burning up, Rey get a damp cloth and bring it here."

Rey ran to do as he had asked and returned with a damp cloth just as fast before pressing the cloth to Leia's forehead.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rey asked and Luke nodded,"Yes, she'll be just fine but we need her conscious because the longer she's out of it the less of a chance she has."

"So how do we wake her up?" Rey asked and Chewie mumbled out his own curiosity as well.

"We keep her fever down and hope she wakes of her own accord, I know that doesn't sound good but it's our best option." Luke replied just as Leia mumbled out her husband's name.

"If only Han were here, if nothing else his closeness would bring her some comfort." Luke muttered under his breath but Chewie heard him.

[Yeah well Han's not here Luke so you're just gonna have to man up and take care of your sister! You can't keep running away every time you feel a little guilty!] Chewie growled.

"Chewie!" Rey scolded but Luke stopped her,"No Rey, he's right. I should've been here. If I had been maybe Han would still be alive and Leia wouldn't be so sick right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, it is the property of Lucas Films, LTD. and Walt Disney studios. I am simply borrowing their characters to tell a story of my own inspired by the galactic world Mr. Lucas created for the entertainment of other fans like myself. I gain nothing, money or other-wise from this.**

Rey stared at the man who she had recently found out was her father and couldn't believe this was the Luke Skywalker that she'd admired as child,"You're right maybe he would still be alive if you'd been here but sulking about it isn't doing anybody any good. I don't know about you but I'm going to save my aunt so if you'll excuse me I have real work to do." Rey snapped at Luke and Luke simply walked away with his head hung in shame.

 _Aunt Leia, listen to me. You promised you'd stay and protect me so don't leave me please?_

 _Your uncle Han is alive. I know it's not possible and yet some how he is, I can feel it. I'm not going anywhere sweetie but I must find Han before it's too late. I promise you I'm not leaving you, not as long as I draw breath and I'm not dead yet. Breha? Don't be too hard on your father. I know it's hard but he's hard enough on himself so let him be and eventually he'll come around._

"Chewie! She said Han's alive and I want to believe her but how can he be? How do you take a lightsaber to the heart and live, that just doesn't happen." Rey exclaimed and Chewie shook his head in agreement.

[No, it doesn't happen but on the other hand Leia is rarely wrong when it comes to these things so if she says he's alive I believe her. If you'd like to go see Finn, I'll watch over her for a while.]

Rey smiled at him in thanks before running off to see her friend.

Over the next day or so Rey and Chewie took turns watching over Leia.

It was midnight when Chewie saw Rey sound asleep after a few hours of watching over her aunt so he scooped her into his arms and set her down on the bed next to her aunt, tucked her in and then kept a vigil watching over Leia for the rest of the night.


End file.
